Bleeding Love
by Nicole575
Summary: Jesse McCartney and Katie Cassidy were so in love, but how will Jesse react when he relaizes she never gave up on him and gave her all to him. Mature for later on :


Disclaimer: I don't own the two blondes in the story, but man if i did i'd get them back together.

(A/N): this is my first baby the fruit of my dedication to writing, i know they meet and love from the beggining but that's not the main highlight in the story it's about what happens later to them...

Katie Cassidy was a young beautiful women, who was smart and successful, she was the first in her college; an honory student, she was also into reading shakespear,Hemingway, and lots of others, she also was an actress, who supports leading roles in plays in the college theatre. She was wanted by all men in her universty and a lot other than those, ones who are intellgint and successful, men her age and older, company owners and temp workers. She was also the star of the Cassidy house hold, she paid respect to her parents and still managed to keep up a friendly relationship with them, she was idolised by her sister whom she was extremly close to.

One day that seemed to her like any other, she was walking in the campus when the head of Zeta Beta Zeta, the sorority she was in, came up to her...

"Hey, kiddo, you know there's a party tonight with Omega Ky, you know the hotties, so you of course are invited, I wanted to know if..." Nicole was saying, when Katie looked at her suspiciously

"If you could hook me up with one of them?" Katie finished off.

"Yeah, No, not exactly 'hook up', but set up, and not as in a trap. Katie those are the wealthiest hottest and smartes men on campus and probably this whole state, I don't know why you insist on staying single when you have such a beautiful selection..."

"Selection..." Katie laughed. "look I apperciate the fact that you're in a very wierd possissive way trying to take care of me, but i think I can handle myself ok?" Katie said, Nicole was about to abbject but Katie said quickly, "Look if it'll make you feel better about you're match-making abilities I'll get me a date." Kaite said

"Oh really? who is it?" Nicole asked enthusiastically

"You'll find out..." Katie said walking away, hearing Nicole's voice fade to nothing as she kept on walking.

And as she headed to the park that she usually reads in she went to sit under a tree, thinking about the fact that she had to bring a date now, she was completly aware that any guy would kill for her to look at him, but she wanted to find someone who SHE would kill for and not just the crazy pasionate relationship she wanted but she wanted to have someone who is equally intellegent, deep and successful, why is she spoused to settle for anything less, she thought, good luck finding Mr. Right in less than 24 hours, she was thinking about that when she noticed Jesse McCartney right across the park with a little kid that looked 13 or so, Jesse was the most wnated guy on campus just like her, but theonly difference was that all that he has earned wasn't memorizing a shakespear story or studying fir the maths test and getting an A+, on top of all that, he wrote himself and that was the only thing that he had Katies beat in, she was a very successful actress on campus and some serious directors wanted her to sign a contract, which she refused for the time being beacause of her school life. The same way Jesse had many producers wanting to exploit his voice in a CD, and he also refused so he could study, but he did publish like five books that put him over the top and made him known in all the US, she enjoyed reading his books and knew that just like all other girls who were 'in love' with him, she had no chance, wait no she DID she was the type of girl he liked she herd that in an interview with him. so should she go up to him and ask him out? NOOOO! A lady is never spoused to ask a gentlemen out, no matter what was the circumstance. But does it really matter, all of her friends do it, why shouldn't she?.

Katie had enough with all these thoughts and decided to focus on her book for now. She read on and on, untill it was almost 5 pm she thought that it was enough and closed her book and put it in her bag, she walked down and out pf the park when she stumbled into this guy her bag fell her books scatered arpund, and papppers all over the place, she bent down to pick them up as thisguy kept apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't notice anyone coming out of the park because I was looking over at my brother and..."

"It's ok just can you be a little more careful next time" She said as he handed her a papper stalk that he collected to help her get her stuff, she lifted her head and they both stopped for a moment where they litterly got lost in each others eyes, his were those beautiful emeralde bluish-green, hers an icey blue. She needed a moment to relaize it was Jesse, and he needed a moment to snap out of it.

"Hey..." he said a little goofy not knowing what to say.

"Hey, I'm Katie."

"Jesse." He said

"I know who you are, Mr. Big shot writer, I'm a big fan."

"Thanks that means a lot" He said blushing a little.

They stood for a minute, when Katie broke the silence...

"You know I'm walking back to the campus, I...do you wanna tag along?"

"Sure, that'll be great," He said as they walked side to side.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" He asked her.

"Depends." She said

"On what?" He asked

"Well, are you trying to ask me out, or are you just asking out of politness?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"What diffrence does it make?"

"Well, if you are trying to ask me out tonight thatn sorry, but I'm commited..." She said, he looked a little shocked

"Not in a relationship, but I have a party at Zeta Beta Zeta and I need to get re..."

"No way." He said

"Way." She said, "Why?"

"I'm in Omega Ky, So this means back to the question at hand. Do you have a companion, As in a guy friend maybe, maybe a GIRLfriend?" He said, she laughed a little.

"No, actually I have an assignment to get a guy to ask me out." She said

"To get a guy to ask you out, what're you gonna do this bet thing when you got to a bar and strip on a pole 'till every douchebag is in love with you..." He said she laughed alittle again.

"No, it's like...like...getting a date." She said

"So asking a guy out?" He said

"Not nesseceraly..." She said smilling and absorbing the idea, "There are ways..."

"What the pervious idea, or I don't know, a silent auction on you maybe." He said suggestivly.

"No..." She said laughing and pinching him in the arm.

"No then..."

"I don't know..."

"come on girl help me out here, the party is in an hour and a half, what were your plans to 'get a guy to ask you out'?"

"Well, I usually..."

"Hang with a couple of girls in the campus and get a million phone numbers."

"Something like...How did you know?"

"well you're the kind of girl who is obviously very beautiful, and well known on campus for being smart Ms. 4,0 GPA, and very successful actress so yeah I guess you get that kind of treatment." He said, she blushed a little when he called her beautiful.

"And is there something bad about that?" She asked with a little attitude.

"No, no nothing bad about it a woman knowing what she wants and how to get it." He said "but let me ask why wouldn't you go up to a guy and ask him out?" He said, she was a bit strateled by the question she thought about but didn't ansewer it.

"Well, I...you know, I don't know..it's really wierd."

"You wouldn't know what to say because you never asked anyone out." He said

"Yeah, a little like that, actually a lot like that," She said

"Yeah," he said.

"Well I never asked a guy out."

"Me neither."

"Wow, you've never asked out a girl they're all fans or just think you're plane hot?" She asked pretty astonished.

"No, I ment I never asked a guy out either" He said slowly making her really laugh "But no thank you for the compliment." He said smilling.

"So on the grants of the latest conversation, Will you be my party date?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She said.

"So guess I gotta get going I left my little brother back at the park." He said she looked so shocked out of her mind.

"WHAT?" She screamed

"Just kidding." She looked a moment and then punched him lightly again.

"I'll see you at the ZBZ Omega Ky mixer." He said.

"I'll see you." She said as she turned to her sorority with th biggest smile that she couldn't whipe off nor did she want to.

PLz review me that would really be nice :)


End file.
